The Secret Life
by LunaStar44
Summary: What If Cammie and Zach had known each other since childhood. But Cammie never told her friends of his existence. So what would happen if Zach and his school, Blackthorn showed up for an exchange with Gallagher. Put these crazy teens/spies and you get a story fill of romance, friendship, and humor. Zammie filled story along with normal pairings of characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Life **

**My life is sometimes filled of secrets that need to be kept. The career I take after is almost a myth in the world of civilians. But it's so mythical that if the whole world was told of this the whole world could be thrown off balance and the whole thing could cause a huge destruction. My career is involved with the CIA and if you haven't guessed yet then I will tell you. My secret is that I am a Spy, like the one you see in movies with James Bond and yes they really exist. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan but call me Cammie or I am also knows as the Chameleon a CIA legacy with a family full of the best agents around. My mom is the headmistress of Gallagher Academy currently located in Roseville, Virginia. I attend there and I am a sophomore. My mom is the best agent they ever had well along with my father who I don't talk about much. Anyway she has retired and taken the job at my school. There was also my dad…. He…. He went MIA on a mission trying to take down an organization with his best friend Bryan Goode who also went MIA. When we got the news I closed off and so did my mom but it seemed she was more heartbroken than I was. So we don't talk about him much. **

** Right now I am currently on the window still of a passage way and I am very much known for finding them, here I am watching the limos and cars coming in with all of my sisters, well they aren't really but around here they pretty much are. As I head down to my room, I am suddenly attacked from behind. I get into spy mode and kick the attacker and soon am in a fight. But as I start to get angrier I hear the British voice of my best friend, Rebecca Baxter but don't call her that or else you get beat up.**

"**Chill Cammie it's just me."**

"**Bex please don't attack me like that, I was just about to throw you out the window if you didn't say something."**

"**Hahahaha, oh Cammie I am sorry anyway how was your vacation, have fun with your grandparents in Nebraska?" **

"**Yeah I did, so heard from Macey or Liz?"**

"**Well Macey called me over break but no I didn't hear from Liz did you?"**

"**Yeah I heard from Liz but not Macey and the only reason she called was because she was having dinner with a boy and his family who are old friends of her family and since Macey wasn't picking up she called me and asked me what to do, we spent like two hours talking over what to do."**

"**Hey it wasn't that bad, was it?" asked my friends Liz as she was coming into our room.**

"**LIZ!" We both screamed **

**Soon we were all in a bone crushing hug.**

"**HEY aren't you forgetting about someone?" came from the doorway**

**We saw who it was, our boy-expert and fashionista Macey Mchenry also knows as the senator's daughter.**

"**Hey Macey we didn't forget about you"**

**Soon we were all settled in and were headed to Grand Hall for the Opening Dinner. All the teachers were settled in and my mom stood up to recite our anthem. Once we finished we sat down and started eating.**

"**So Liz who was the guy you were freaking out about anyway?" asked Macey**

"**Oh his name was Jonas and he was so cute and I just started freaking out."**

"**OH so that's who it was, he any cute?" asked Bex**

"**Well yeah but in geeky kind of way,"**

"**Well that great Liz that you like him." I said **

"**Well, yeah but he's a civilian and you guys remember what happened last year with Josh and Cammie and I don't want that to that to happen to me too." **

**In case you are wondering, Josh was my boyfriend last year but he was a civilian and on one of my COV-UP test he found out about my secret and my mom had to erase his memory with this tea and now every time I go into town I see the sadness in his face and curiosity on why I had to break up with him. Any way after our little conversation my mom got up to the podium and started to make an announcement,**

"**Ladies, this school as you know was founded by Gillian Gallagher and was made for young women to learn skills and has been known to only hold women spies as their students but I would like to announce that there is also a brother school called Blackthorn Institute For Troubled Young Men but that's their cover they are actually spies as well. And so I would like to welcome them to our school along with their headmaster Dr. Steve."**

**The whole room went silent as they came in and everyone including my roommates were speechless but the thing is I already knew that Blackthorn existed because my dad and my godfather who happens to be my Cov-up teacher too.**

"**They will be staying in the East Wing and will be attending your classes too, please welcome those in getting settled enjoy and classes will be suspended until further notice." My mother said**

**My roommate's all looked at me and so did the rest of the table because as soon as they saw that I wasn't wearing their same expressions they started to question me.**

"**Cammie did you know about this and didn't tell us?" they all said at the same time (kind of weird)**

"**Yes I knew but I didn't know that they were coming" I said **

"**Yeah but how did you know about them then?" asked Bex**

"**Well it's because-." But, was soon interrupted.**

"**She knows because of me and Gallagher Girl I can't believe you forgot to tell them about me." Answered a very cocky voice.**

**It was Zach, did I forget to mention that he has been by best friend since we were born because our parents both knew each other and his father was there with my father when he went MIA.**

"**Zach how could I forget about you when I have known you since we were in diapers. And also your cocky ness isn't really helping either." I said as I went up and gave him a hug.**

"**And you're still as mysterious and quiet as ever, which reminds me found any great passages yet?" asked Zach as cocky as ever.**

"**WAIT HOLD ON A MINUTE" screamed practically in my ear Bex.**

"**Cammie, you know him and why didn't you tell us?"**

"**You never asked" I said all innocently **

**Then Macey and Bex both gave me that you're-telling-us-everything-later look.**

**After releasing Zach of that bone crushing hug and siting down, we started to eat.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Life

After dinner we all, meaning Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, and his roommates/friends Grant, Jonas, Nick and I headed up to me and the girls dorm where we started catching up and explaining everything to our roommates. Oh and I almost forgot, remember the dinner Liz had with a kid named Jonas, well turns out he was a spy too and is friends with Zach so she might have a chance with him after all.

So here we are in a circle as Zach and I explain on why and how we know each other.

"So now that we can talk in private would you too mind explaining to all of us on how you two know each other?" asked Macey

"Ok so here goes. The thing is Zach's parents and my parents have known each other since like the 9th grade when Blackthorn and Gallagher had their very first exchange and that is where my mom met my dad and the same thing with Zach's parents." I explained to them. Then Zach took over.

"So that is how our parents know each other, but the thing is Cammie and I first met when we were like 3 years old in the backyard of her house since her parents were having a barbeque. Here's the funny thing thought, when we first met Cammie and I didn't exactly meet eye to eye. After our first meeting with each other, we would always fight and scream at each other for no apparent reason, I always just thought she was no fun and too quiet so we didn't get along."

"And I always thought he was too cocky for a 3 year old and also he mocked me too much so I didn't really like him at all. It wasn't until we turned 6 that we actually started to like each other as friends and start to actually get along." I said

After explaining all of that I just hope that they let it all go and just go back to talking to each other like during dinner, because believe me when I say this, there is a lot more to the story about after Zach and I started actually getting along. The thing is not only had I actually started to like Zach as a friend, but after spending so much time with him during childhood and after both of us losing our dads and have them be declared MIA, I realized that I not only liked Zach in a best friend way, but I started to actually love him in a romantic way, but I dought he feels the same way since he is always calling me his bests friends in the whole world. I also didn't want the gang to know about our dads MIA it would be too hard for me to explain. I mean the girls do know about the disappearance of my dad but not of Zach's.

"HOLD UP YOU'RE TELLING US THAT NOT ONLY WERE YOU HIDING THE IDENTITY OF A BOY SPY SCHOOL BUT ALSO OF YOU'RE BEST FRIEND WHICH HAPPENS TO BE A BOY THAT GOES TO THE SCHOOL, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL US YOU'RE BEST GIRLFRIENDS!" exclaimed Bex really and I mean really loudly.

"Well yes that about sums it all up." I said as if all the screaming had no effect on me.

Then I saw Macey give me a suspicious look as if she knew I wasn't telling them something, and I thing all the boys saw this and so Grant asked.

"There's something you're not telling us, what aren't you telling us?"

That's when I started to squirm under their curious looking eyes, thank fully Zach came to my rescue.

"Whoa Grant you don't have to ask her something to serious and personal, and If she doesn't want to tell you she doesn't have to."

"Why are you defending her like that, unless you know what she doesn't want to tell us? Zach please what is it? Asked Nick

Zack sighed "Look the thing is there's something very personal and I won't tell you until Cammie agrees and lets me tell you OK"

That's when I made up my mind, what the point in keeping it a secret when they will eventually find out so I said "Zach just tell them it's better for them to find out now than later and then have them get all mad with us to just tell them OK" All of this said by me giving him the saddest and most depressed look. He gave me one good look with his emerald green eyes and instantly knew I was serious.

* * *

So here is the second chapter hope you enjoyed it and if there is something that you didn't understand then go ahead and ask me questions through the review and I will answer them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret Life

ZPOV:

The look in Cammie's face told me sooner or later her friends would find out, who better to find out from than the person keeping the secret.

"OK so here's the deal, the truth is there is also another reason why Cammie and I are so close. Our parents all practically grew up with each other and so did we. A couple of years ago, Cammie's dad along with mine were assigned a mission together to infiltrate a COC base, later that same year they were declared MIA for missing all the call-ins. Now you see why not only Cammie and I know each other and are so close, but also why her mother knows me too. Questions?"

The shock on their faces showed so much emotion for a spy that should not have been seen but seeing as how they weren't expecting a whole confession I let it go.

"So let me get this straight, both your dads are MIA?" asked a very shocked Jonas.

"Yes both went on a mission together and both declared MIA when we were both 9 yrs old." answered Cammie.

"Wait back up who or what is the COC and why are they so dangerous?" a confused Grant asked.

"We don't know much about the COC but what Zach and I found out was that the COC is a terrorist organization that has been around for almost a century and that is one of the most wanted organizations in the CIA." answerd Cammie.

"Now anymore questions before we move on?" I asked

"No were good" they all answered

CPOV

Well atleast they now know our secret and won't be bugging us about it.

"Good now umm if you guys don't mind Zach and I are going to go and catch up somewhere private, we will be back before curfew ok, you guys can just get to know each other, bye"

"ok bye have fun" yelled Liz

Out the door and here I am dragging Zach by the arm to my favorite passage way.

* * *

Time Skip

IN THE PASSAGE WAY: CPOV

"So how has your mom been Zach?"

"She's been OK I guess, still upset over dad but she's looking better than she was a few years ago, she's been wanting to come to come to Gallagher to visit you and your mom but she has been pretty busy with missions, what about you Cammie how have you and your mom been?"

I guess I should tell you that after Catherine (Zachs Mom) found out about her husband being MIA she also went into depression just like my mom, so poor Zach had to worry a lot about her and try to get her back up on her feet and looks like he kind of succeed.

"Zach my mom has been ok I guess but sometimes I feel like she's still in her depression, like how on weekends she just locks herself up in her room and does't come out until dinner time, I'll tell you something Zach sometimes I worry and don't know what to do." I said almost tearing up.

Zach saw this and just came over and gave me a hug and just held me while I cried. He is such a good guy, he's always been there when I needed him and I couldn't ask for a better best friend.

"Cammie it's ok to cry you know and believe me when I say that my mom also makes me worry and even if you don't know what to do, just know that you are not alone, both of us are going to try to get both our mothers out of their stump and make them realize that crying isn't going to help them forget or bring back our fathers, ok because we still have hope that both our dad's are out there and alive, all we can do now is help them and give them hope ok."

His words made me stop crying and realize that he's right we can't give up because both our dad's could still be out there trying to get back to us and all we've been doing is mourn over the disappearance of a family member.

I looked up at Zach and said "Your right Zach and thank you for being my best's friend I ever had and for always being there for me and my mom, even if you are cocky and have a huge ego."

"Hey I thought you were suppose to be thanking me not damaging my ego" exclaimed a very annoyed looking Zach

"Oh so you agree that you have a huge ego then" I said laughing

"Yeah so what?"

"Nothing, now come on we'd better start heading back before curfew because if any teacher catches us or worst Mr. Solomon then you and I will be forced to help Dr. Fibbs in the labs as a guinea pig and believe me you do not want to."

"Alright lets go" And with that we started making our way out of the passage way knowing that today Zach has given me more hope than ever.

* * *

Authors Note:

I am sorry that I have not updated in like 3 months, but I had writer's block and had no Idea how to continue it, but I hope you like it so please read and review and I hope you like it.


End file.
